1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping apparatus for securing a sensing rod and body member in a preselected positional; relationship, and more particularly, relates to a single knob control for a mill stop.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The art abounds with many types of apparatuses designed to position and hold a clamping device such as a gauge, pointer, or other device in a desired position or location. One typical device which attempts to accomplish this with a minimum number of control knobs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,872 issued to Mullis on June 30, 1981. Although the device as disclosed therein has simplified construction, relative to other types of clamping devices or mill stops, there still is a requirement that more than one knob be rotated to get the apparatus to be affixed to the T-slot of a milling machine table, as well as, to set the desired position.
The instant invention overcomes this shortcoming by utilizing a single knob control to affix the apparatus to the milling machine table, as well as, adjust the position and location of the sensing rod and housing therefor.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for securing a housing and sensing member in a preselected positional relationship by utilizing a single knob for this function.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus to readily permit the user thereof to affix the apparatus to a milling machine table and make the necessary adjustments utilizing a single knob to tighten and simultaneously clamp the apparatus to the milling machine table.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a quickly setable mill stop apparatus which may be locked into position or readily released for the changing of positions with a single knob control.
It is a more specific object of the present invention, to provide an apparatus for locating successive work pieces on a milling machine, or the like, which may be readily attached to the mill table and adjusted to a desired configuration for engaging successive work pieces utilizing a single knob control.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a simplified clamping apparatus utilizing a minimum of components and yet still provide a single knob for simultaneous adjustment in affixing the apparatus to a machine table.